1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for insertion of a key therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general key devices for vehicles, a door-like shutter is provided at the opening of a key insertion hole. In this way, foreign matter such as dust or the like can be prevented from entering into the insertion hole.
However, in such key devices for vehicles, foreign matter such as dust can usually be prevented from entering into the key insertion hole, but if foreign matter such as dust does enter into the insertion hole, it cannot be discharged therefrom.
In view of the aforementioned, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for insertion of a key therein which can substantially prevent foreign matter such as dust from entering into the key insertion hole, and, even if foreign matter does enter into the insertion hole, allows the foreign matter to be discharged therefrom.
A first aspect of the invention is an apparatus for insertion of a key therein, the apparatus comprising: a body portion having an insertion hole defined therein for insertion of a key into the insertion hole, the insertion hole having an opening side; a shutter disposed so as to be movable within the insertion hole, along a direction of insertion of the key into the insertion hole, between a closing position, wherein the shutter is positioned proximate the opening side of the insertion hole, and an operation position, wherein the shutter has been pushed by the key and moved further into the insertion hole when the key has been inserted, the shutter substantially closing the insertion hole when at the closing position; and a biasing member which biases the shutter toward the closing position.
In the apparatus for insertion of a key therein of the first aspect, a shutter, which is movable along the direction in which the key is inserted into the insertion hole, is provided in the insertion hole.
In accordance with this aspect, because the biasing member always urges the shutter toward the opening side of the insertion hole, in a state in which no key is inserted into the insertion hole, the shutter is positioned at the opening side of the insertion hole and closes the insertion hole. As a result, foreign matter such as dust or the like can be reliably prevented from entering into the insertion hole.
When a key is inserted into the insertion hole, the shutter is abutted by and pushed by the key, and moves further into the insertion hole against the biasing force of the biasing member. Further, when the key is removed from the insertion hole, the shutter is moved to the opening side of the insertion hole by the biasing force of the biasing member. Therefore, even if foreign matter such as dust or the like does enter into the insertion hole while the key is being inserted therein, the foreign matter can be discharged to the exterior of the insertion hole by the shutter when the key is removed from the insertion hole.
Namely, foreign matter such as dust or the like can be substantially prevented from entering into the key insertion hole, and even in a case in which foreign matter does enter into the insertion hole, the foreign matter can be reliably discharged therefrom.
In a second aspect of the present invention, the shutter of the apparatus for insertion of a key therein of the first aspect is formed by a transparent member, and guides light from a light source toward the opening of the insertion hole.
In accordance with the second aspect, because the shutter is formed by a transparent member and guides light from the light source to the opening of the insertion hole, the shutter also functions as a light guide and enables illumination of the insertion hole opening. Therefore, even when the region surrounding the opening of the insertion hole is dark (such as at night), the opening of the insertion hole can be confirmed visually. Accordingly, the key can easily be inserted into the insertion hole. Further, because the opening of the insertion hole can be illuminated, the direction of the knob (the direction of inclination of the knob) can be confirmed visually.
In a third aspect of the present invention, in the apparatus for insertion of a key therein of the second aspect, the shutter has a reflecting surface which, when the shutter is positioned at the opening side of the insertion hole, opposes the light source and reflects light from the light source toward the opening of the insertion hole.
In the third aspect, the shutter is provided with a reflective surface. The position and angle of inclination of the reflective surface can be set in accordance with the position at which the light source is set. As a result, in accordance with the third aspect, the range of applications of the present structure can be broadened, and manufacturers have more degrees of freedom in designing the structure.